


Two aces

by KazeChama



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, asexuals, being curious, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels compassionate, starts visiting Pitch in his lair. The relationship progresses slowly. Plot twist: both are asexuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two aces

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Blackice 30 days smut challenge, the prompt hatesex.  
> I really liked writing those two as romantic partners but not as sexual ones. I might write some more of their dialogues.  
> Any feedback is a beautiful treasure hidden at the end of the rainbow. Thank you for reading <3

After the Pitch's bed in Burgess reappeared, the guardians became wary. Was Pitch gaining strength? As months stretched into years and nothing happened, they became confident. Pitch may come back one day, but not so soon. Jack found himself more often at the entrance to the lair. The bed under which Pitch first appeared was still gone. It was probably destroyed as the nightmares dragged Pitch back into the lair. Did they keep him company?

Jack started spending a couple of days every month next to the entrance. Sometimes he talked about all the fun he had. Sometimes he threw snowballs down and waited. He didn't hear a sound in response for ages. Until one night a nightmare came up to return the snowball. It emerged from the pit, shook out her mane and put the snowball next to Jack's feet.  
The next visit Jack tried throwing another one, then more. Every time a nightmare came and returned it. Jack slowly started to distinguish them. There we only six nightmares left from Pitch's army. They probably devoured themselves when they were locked up.

One day Jack went down the pit. He felt more secure with daylight shining down. Empty cages hung from the ceiling, it was a really imposing sight. But his horse-friends were no-where to be seen. Jack always assumed they slept during the day.

"Pitch?" Jack walked around the lair until he found the dark globe again. There, hidden in the darkest shadow was what was left of his arch-nemesis. Jack was always sorry for what happened with Pitch. He wouldn't wish anyone the anguish of not being visible to a living soul. Pitch didn't move as Jack approached, didn't speak. So Jack just sat down next to him. He spent the day creating a small snowstorm and watching the snowflakes fall. After hours spent in silence he said goodbye and left. Jack didn't know he had it in himself to be so quiet for so long.

He returned the next day and created frost-decoration on the globe. The day after he talked to Pitch about the outside world. As he left, he promised to be back in a month. He still had snow-days to create and couldn't vanish for no apparent reason.

As he came back, Pitch moved for the first time: "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, ok? Because- because I know what it feels like. To be cast out and left alone." Jack used the same words back at Pitch, because that is what kept him wondering all this time. Would he turn out the same, were he left alone like Pitch? After getting a somehow safisfactory answer Pitch went back to ignoring the world.

Jack started spending a weekend in Burgess for each three weeks he was away. Pitch slowly build up stamina and started talking and moving around. At first he was really weak when he stood up and Jack had to support him. He was not as repulsed by the skin-contact as Jack thought.

One time they played catch. To be more precise, Jack played, flying around Pitch who was trying to chase away him away like an annoying fly. After Jack gave up and sat next to Pitch, he was so exhausted he fell asleep. He woke up with a shadow blanket around him leaning against Pitch's shoulder.

He just smiled. He smiled more for every grimace Pitch awarded his fun with.  
Sometimes Jack annoyed the hell out of Pitch, sometimes they spend an evening sitting next to each other hugging. The both enjoy the physical closeness.

Nobody would believe Jack could be so quiet for an extended period of time. How was that even possible? He didn't know himself. Pitch never questioned it. He just gave him a kiss on the top of his head, every time Jack stayed still for half an hour. The gesture was really sweet and Jack loved it, but it also gave him some ideas about their relationship. If you could call it that. Jack was not sure. As a matter of fact, so wasn't Pitch, but later on that.

One time Pitch held Jack really close and gave him a peck on the cheek. Barely there. Jack felt a chill up his spine and a spike in fear. He really should address this now, since by now Pitch for sure picked up his fear.  
"Would you- Do you want to... go further?"

"Wha-?" Pitch had never thought about this and was startled by the question. (Jack felt really weird for suggesting it and bad for secretly hoping Pitch would say what he wanted to hear.)  


"Why do you ask?" Pitch continued with a small pause considering, then: "Do you want to go further?" Ever so slightly Pitch moved away from Jack. Which really confused him. He traveled the world and saw so many people go from hugging to kissing to... Well deeper.

"You are scared of my answer. Why would you want to ask a question if you don't want to hear the answer?"

"I don't know. Honestly." The room temperature got colder as Jack blushed and huddled in on himself. "I am really content with ... now."

"Me too." Pitch opened his arms invitingly. Jack cuddled into that embrance. After this dialogue Pitch didn't kiss Jack anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jack found kisses awkward. The seemed so wet and gross. Why would anyone want to stick their tongue into another mouth? Yuck, just no. But he missed the brief pecks he got from his boogeyman.  
He tried staying close to Pitch and being quiet for two hours, hoping he would get another kiss. It was really painful not to move. Jack didn't want to repeat that experience. But he wanted something...

"Pitch?"

"Hm."

"Can you kiss me?" Jack squirmed but the words were out. He presented a cheek to his neighbour. Pitch turned Jack's head cupping both cheeks in his palms. He brought the frost spirit closer to his face wondering what this was about. Jack closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see this. He shouldn't have asked. He was really startled by a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I apologise, Jack. I don't feel comfortable kissing you." Pitch let go of his face and turned away from Jack. Things were as awkward as last time Jack suggested something most people considered fun.

"I miss the forehead-kisses." Jack might as well admit the truth. In for a penny in for a pound.

"Me too. I like how your skin tastes." Admitting this was like getting a heavy weight lifted from his chest for Pitch.

"But kisses on the lips are weird, right?" Jack started to understand Pitch's thought-process.

"I most certainly agree."

"I don't want anyone sticking something into my body, but I like you touching me. It could be fun." Jack still faced Pitch but looked to the side contemplating. "I don't understand people making love. Sure, it feels nice to "let off some steam" as they say. But... have another person do it for you?"

"I don't understand that either." Pitch picked up the trail of thought about love making. Maybe he wanted to elaborate more on that but Jack had a brilliant idea that just wanted out: "Wanna try it? Out of curiosity."

"I thought you weren't interested in this?"

Jack was stressed and scared, but not of Pitch, that much he could tell. His mood seemed to lighten up as he mentioned his little experiment. Pitch was also curious how skin to skin contact on a larger scale would feel like."Fun you say. We shall see." He opened his robe and pulled down his trousers following Jack's lead. Then they sat facing each other contemplating what to do next.

"I have never done this before." In his head Pitch reached the conclusion that no matter what they did or said, it couldn't get more awkward as it already was. So he might as well admit his lack of experience. "I never saw any reason to try."

"I got bored," Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I watched kids play and some of the older ones mentioned this. Rubbing out the frost they called it. They laughed a lot, it seemed like fun. I really didn't understand. Eventually I tried it." He couldn't look Pitch in the eye as he took himself in hand. He began to stroke up and down his length. "I did it a few times, since it calms me down." From the corner of his eye Jack saw Pitch repeat his movements and a slightly surprised "Oh!" escaped the boogeyman as he got hard.

"You continue to stroke up and down. Can-" Jack hesitantly reached for Pitch. This is when he noticed Pitch's lack of body-hair. Figured, he had no eyebrows, why should he have pubes?

"Why do you do this?" asked Pitch but he continued as Jack showed him anyway.

"Feel anything?" Jack's hand is outstretched to Pitch.

"I feel something. Yes." Now Jack's hand was just a few inches away from Pitch.

"Can I? I'd like to. Like to touch you." At Pitch's nod Jack runs both his hands along Pitch's arms noticing the muscles moving beneath grey skin. Jack runs his hands up and down again.

"I like your touches, Jack." Encouraged the teen moved to the tights in front of him. Pitch started to involuntary thrust his hips up a little with each stroke. Jack wanted to touch him everywhere. His hands stop moving as Jack contemplates his next target. Should he? Pitch helped him with the decision taking his hand and putting it at his length.

"You wanted to try this out so show me how you do it."

"Would you lay down? I want to try something."

Jack crawled nearer and leaned over Pitch as the taller man laid down. One hand continued to stroke Pitch the other pushed his hips down. Pitch still tried to press his hips up again. He couldn't move and redirect the tension building up. He commented on the situation: "This feels nice."

"I see," was Jack could come up with. What else do you say? Pitch's breath became faster and shallower. Were it possible, would he blush. He was getting confused by the sensory overload. He felt the cold ground, Jack's equally cold hands on his skin and something was building. It didn't make sense but it felt good. It started to be too much. "Jack, too- much. Much." Should he ask Jack to stop? But instead of slowing down, Jack sped up. Pitch wanted to grasp for hold, he was loosing control over his body. He-

He tensed and relaxed gradually, feeling good. Some kind of warm liquid was on his belly and on Jack's hand. Was this the frost Jack was talking about? His penis in Jack's hand started to soften.  
"This experience was weird but not unpleasant."

"It was fun watching you twitch. You opened your mouth and moaned a bit."

Pitch acknowledged his momentary loss of control with a nod. "May I now?" If he twitched and moaned, would Jack too? He scratched at Jack's underbelly, down to his white pubic hair. Both was visible for the first time. Pitch newer wondered how Jack looked naked, but presented with the possibility, he explored the lithe body in front of him through touch as eagerly as Jack had his.

"Go ahead." Jack liked the sensation of being touched by Pitch. It was soothing and warm.

Pitch was surprised how different the texture of Jack's skin was at the tip of his penis. Jack was a bit nervous, this translated into a soft base note of fear around him. Pitch wanted to taste this delicious fear. He leaned forward and licked at Jack's length. Jack involuntary moved back and gasped for air.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Pitch stopped. He learned his lesson from last time and asked explicitly what Jack wanted.

"Not really. I just didn't- You surprised me. Is all." Jack shrugged a shoulder.

"Can I continue like this?" He really liked the taste of Jack's fear (and skin). That is why he enjoyed kissing him so much. Pitch was staring in Jack's eyes, still bowed down, waiting. Jack's pupils were dilated, but he didn't fear the actions. Jack swallowed, thought for a moment, involuntary biting his lip. He had this habit of biting his lip or his finger, when he was contemplating things. Then he nodded.  
Jack has gone softer without getting the same attention he was giving Pitch before. Pitch took him in his mouth and sucked at the jelly-like penis.

"Ah-" Jack gasped, "that felt good. Can you do it again?" Jack was getting harder really fast. Pitch lapped at the underside of Jack's penis as he sucked. He was curious how much of Jack he could take into his mouth. It wasn't much until he hit the back of his throat. He had a foreign object in his mouth and saliva were flooding in, soon he had to swallow them. He also continued the up and down movement with his hand Jack had shown him. Jack squirmed and from his movements it was obvious, he lost control of his body. He probably looked like Pitch had a moment before. The taste in his mouth became salty after a while and Jack started twitching more visibly.

"Pitch, I'm gonna-" Jack warned and Pitch wasn't quit sure he understood, but he pulled away with his mouth and continued stroking Jack. He got a bit scared as Jack moaned loudly, but then a white fluid spluttered across his fingers and Pitch understood. Jacks eyes were glassy as he opened them and thanked Pitch. They wiped themselves clean and leaned against the wall shoulder to shoulder awkwardly holding hands. The other person's hand was like an anchor, pulling them back into reality from what just has happened.

"You really do this, when you need to calm down?" Pitch asked.

"Sort of?" Jack was not sure where this conversation was heading. He did stroke himself but was physically not capable of licking himself. But Pitch had to be aware of that.

"So if I ever need to, would you help me relax?"

"I can hug you, if you'd like that."

"Yes, I'd like that very much."


End file.
